


Anger Management Techniques

by sassyfangs13



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy gets angry and Billy ends up getting the brunt of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management Techniques

Billy walked downstairs to find Teddy on the couch, talking to someone on his phone. He looked off, anger wasn't one of his usual emotions and it look strange as it contorted his face.

"...I don't care. I'm not helping you with /him/, he'll probably try to kill us again." He paused, letting whomever was on the other end of the line talk. "Fine, you let me know how that works out. Yeah." He slid the phone across the coffee table, the conversation over.

"Everything okay?" Billy asked, following Teddy into the kitchen. 

"Peachy." He glared as he poured himself a glass of water. "Sorry," he sighed and turned to face Billy, trying to calm himself down. "It's just...Tommy wants us to help him track down that Noh-Varr guy and he was getting all pissy at me. It was unnecessary, we could have had a nice, civilized conversation but nothing can be easy with him. It's one fucking thing after another and there's no way in hell I'm helping him find that guy, he tried to kill us and you don't need to get involved with him and--" Teddy let out a growl of frustration. He had too much pent up energy, he was nearly shaking. He wanted to punch a hole clean trough the wall, or get out and fly, or...or--

He grabbed the front of Billy's shirt and pulled him over, kissing him rough and fast. He spun him around and pushed him against the refrigerator, his mouth still working quickly. Billy recovered from his moment of surprise and matched him. They didn't usually kiss like this, Teddy was gentle, he took care of Billy even when he told him it was okay to be a little rough, that's just not how he did things. 

Teddy removed his hand from Billy's shirt and moved to hold his wrists against the cool metal of the fridge, his hips pinning the rest of him. Billy certainly wasn't opposed to it. Teddy slowed to a stop, his mouth still close to Billy's. 

"Sorry." He said quietly, looking down to Billy's shoulder, he didn't move to release Billy's wrists. "I didn't hurt you did I? I tried not to slam you into the fridge."

Billy laughed, quiet and breathy, "No, I'm okay. Are you alright? I can try to talk to Tommy--"

"I'm okay now." Billy leaned forward and kissed him again, softer this time.

"So," Billy began, "would you like to continue this elsewhere or should I try to make dinner from here?" Teddy kissed him once more, smiling now, before he pulled him by the hand up to his room.


End file.
